The Jumping Jar
'The Jumping Jar '''is the eighteenth episode of the first season. Plot One morning, Bill and Ben have something very interesting to do, but can't remember what it is until Weed reminds them. Bill and Ben were going to plant a peach stone to see if a peach tree would grow, so Weed gives them the stone and they go to search for a place to grow their tree. Bill and Ben bump into each other while searching, and then they find the perfect place for a peach tree. Just when they have planted the stone, Bill and Ben hear the man who works in the garden, he is very close so the flowerpot men run off to hide. Ben skids into Thistle and tells her the man is here, Thistle tells him that she would let him and Bill know when the man goes away, so Ben dashes into the kennel with Bill. But Thistle is up to her old tricks and keeps telling Bill and Ben that the man has gone when he actually hasn't, then the man really does go away and Bill tells Thistle off for tricking him and Ben. Just then, small white seeds float past and Bill and Ben think they're lovely, but Thistle doesn't care so Bill and Ben go to the end of the garden because that's where the seeds are coming from. The seeds are coming from dandelion clocks but Bill and Ben have never seen those type of flowers before, so they decide to ask Slowcoach if ''he knows what they are. Slowcoach does know what dandelion clocks are so he tells them that they blow the seeds away and the number of puffs they take tells them what time it is. Bill and Ben give one big blow and Slowcoach says it's one o'clock, time for lunch. Bill and Ben are thrilled to have found the dandelion clock, now they'll know when to get up, when to go to bed and when to have their tea. Bill and Ben run to the shed to look for somewhere to keep their dandelion clock, they see a jar and decide to use that, but just when Bill and Ben are about to pick up the jar, it jumps. The flowerpot men are so shocked, they run to find hiding places. The jar jumps out of the shed and gives Scamper a shock, Bill and Ben come out of the shed and ask her if she'd seen it, she tells them that it's jumping towards to the bottom of the garden so Bill and Ben go there. The jar jumps past Boo and gives him a shock, Bill and Ben tell him about the jumping jar, but he already knows about it. Ben warns the garden gnome to hide from the jumping jar, but Gnome takes no notice as he is made of concrete. The jar bumps into Gnome and Tad comes out of it, then Bill and Ben realize that it was him inside it all along. Bill asks Tad how he got stuck in the jar and Tad tells him and Ben that he was hopping round the shed and he saw a pile of jars and wondered what all that was about, so he gave them a shove and they call came tumbling down and one of them landed on top of him. After being stuck in the jar, Tad is feeling dizzy so Bill kindly takes him back to next door's garden. Ben tells Gnome that he is going to play a trick on Bill, Gnome doesn't seem interested, but when Bill asks where Ben has gone, Gnome won't tell him. In the shed, Ben is putting a jar over him because he is going to pretend to be a jumping jar and shock Bill. Bill is looking for Ben, when he sees the second jumping jar and gets so shocked he jumps in the air and lands on his bottom. Bill sees Ben's legs from inside the jar and decides to play a trick on Ben so he quietly tiptoes into the shed. Ben wonders where Bill has gone so he jumps around to look for him. Boo gets shocked again when he sees Ben's jar so he rolls off, then Bill (who now has a jar over him) jumps out of the shed and Boo gets shocked yet again. Boo bumps into Ben's jar, now both jars are jumping towards him and Boo rolls away ever so frightened, then Bill and Ben bump into each other and roll about inside their jars. The flowerpot men get the jars off themselves and when they see they were both pretending to be jumping jars, they start laughing. Then, Bill remembers why he and Ben want the jars in the first place - they needed somewhere to keep their dandelion clock, so Bill and Ben get a smaller jar and run back to the end of the garden, but when they get there, all the seeds have blown away. As Slowcoach knows all about dandelion clocks, Bill and Ben decide to ask him what time it is if there are no seeds left from their dandelion. Slowcoach says no seeds on the flowerpot men's clock means there's no time left of the day and that means it's bedtime. Bill and Ben start yawning and head back to their flowerpots, they are both quite exhausted by their adventure of the jumping jars. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle * Scamper * Boo * Tad * The man who works in the garden (shadow) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * Next Door's Garden (mentioned) Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle and Scamper Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen